Entrapment: Scarred For Life
by 66sixx
Summary: Marisa 'borrows' one too many books and begins to question Patchouli's sanity. This contains tentacles. If you're not into that then...


A book falls through Marisa's hands onto the desk. She stares blankly in front of her, stupefied by what she has just read.

"I think I'm... scarred for life. Why... why would she write that?" Marisa closes the book, her hand resting near where the title was printed.

 _Entrapment, or How to Deter Intruders_ \- Patchouli Knowledge

This volume contains dozens upon dozens of ways in which trespassers can be dealt with. However, about two thirds of the way through the work, there is a chapter of what appears to be fiction under the title _The Librarian and the Witch_. This passage had brought irrevocable trauma to Marisa.

She wants to forget what she just read, but for reasons that she can't explain, she can't forget the events of that story...

The Witch made her way to the library to "borrow" some books as usual. From bookcase to bookcase, aisle to aisle. She plucked books from the shelves seemingly at random.

Why would the Librarian do nothing about what she would certainly consider theft? It would be expected that the Librarian would do everything in her power to prevent the Witch's return.

Meanwhile, the Witch continued to cherry pick volume after volume. But one of the books glowed as soon as it was touched. Never before had this happened while the Witch was lifting books from the shelves. The Witch dropped the tome whose pages then spread out onto the floor below her.

Long tendrils jutted from the pages. The Witch tried to outrun them, but lost her broom when it was snatched from her grasp. The other books collected by the Witch fell to the floor, some of them landed open and more mutated arms emerged from them. The Witch was quickly ensnared despite her attempts to escape. She growled as the tentacles refused to move.

The Librarian walked off of the top of one of the bookshelves and slowly floated toward the ground. "I've been expecting you." Ornate circles spun in place around the Librarian.

More tendrils appeared and tore the Witch's clothing to shreds as the Librarian smiled. The Witch saw the Librarian go up in flames. But aside from her clothing being disintegrated, the Librarian emerged from the embers completely unharmed.

The Witch felt one of the tentacles rub against her crotch and growled again, doubling her efforts to break free from this trap. The Librarian simply stood there and smiled, and allowed one of the tentacles to tickle one of her own breasts while she used one of her hands to cup the other breast. The Witch looked down to see her two lips being forced open. Another tendril rammed its way into her mouth and it became too late for the Witch to beg for mercy.

Gagged by the tentacle in her mouth, she could not voice her objections against the Librarian pressing a finger against her pink button. The moment the Librarian released her finger, the pink button hardened into a crystal, confirming that the Witch's body enjoyed this contact, even though she did not.

The Librarian ran her tongue up and down the Witch's wet lips, occasionally making a half-hearted attempt to break the crystal with her teeth. But half-hearted attempt or not, the Witch gasped every time the Librarian returned to that spot. Two more tentacles sucked on the Witch's breasts. By this time, the Witch ceased to resist and enjoyed the stimulation. Her hips began to gyrate, and the Librarian had to account for her movements to continue licking her.

A warm milk-like fluid oozed into her throat and her movements became more violent. The Librarian backed away as she herself was sprayed with the Witch's sticky fluids. The Witch's screams of pleasure were silenced by the tentacle pouring raw warmth down her throat. Through the white rain, the Librarian could see that the Witch did not regret coming to the library today.

The Witch bit down and kept the tentacle in her mouth, swallowing more of the liquid. Her body flailed about while the Librarian observed, until the Witch's climax ran its course and she stopped moving. The tentacle in her mouth slithered out, allowing her to breathe normally again. The tentacles on her breasts detached themselves, their thirst having been quenched. Her head tilted back as she tried to take in as much air as possible. The Librarian lifted the Witch's head and kissed her.

When the Witch opened her eyes, she somehow saw the lust in the Librarian's eyes and knew that this wasn't over. The Librarian stood and took a couple of steps backward, then allowed the mutated arms to molest her. Two tentacles latched to her breasts, one slithered its way through her very wet vulva, two more caressed her thighs, and one more was grabbed by the Librarian's right hand. The six tentacles carried the Librarian to the Witch so she could kiss her. A seventh tentacle invaded the Witch's flower. More of them appeared and bound the Witch and the Librarian together.

The tentacles inside them began pushing in and pulling out. The Librarian sucked on the tentacle in her hand and its milk squirted into her mouth. After filling her mouth with the milk, the Librarian pulled the tentacle out of her mouth and kissed the Witch, the milk sloshing around in both of their mouths, their tongues dancing around one another. The Witch buried her hands in the Librarian's hair as the Librarian buried her hands in the Witch's hair. Meanwhile, the tentacles responded to the shared passion between the Witch and the Librarian and pleasured them both much more vigourously than before.

Lost in their own little world, both of them felt ready to give in to all of the sensations they were feeling. Each of them felt the tentacle inside them explode in a white mess, coating their insides. The Witch broke the kiss and screamed as she felt her very soul tear in two...

The tentacles vanished and the tomes used to summon them were returned to the shelves from whence they came. The Magician cast a spell which reclothed herself and the Witch, and then returned the Witch's broom to her, placing it in her right hand...

"aaahh! I'll never be able to get that off my mind! Why did I read that?! Why did I read that?! I could have just closed the book as soon as I knew what was going to happen! I could have stopped reading, but I didn't! And... aaaaaahhhh! No! No! No!" Marisa begins to regret borrowing that one book. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she ended up reading more than her mind can take.

Later that day, at the library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a magician sips her tea. She looks up and sees a familiar face.

"I'm here to return some books!"

"Better late than never, I suppose." Patchouli should be pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. She should be surprised that Marisa has actually decided to return books that she has 'borrowed'. But she planned this to end in one of two ways. Either the thief never comes back, or she will keep stumbling across erotic passages in texts which she would not expect to contain any erotic content. The latter possibility would satisfy Patchouli, even if Marisa eventually becomes desensitized to the sexual content scattered throughout the shelves. Should Marisa never return to the library, Patchouli might worry for her. Although she wouldn't admit it, she actually enjoys Marisa's company. Marisa is the only person she meets on a regular basis outside the other residents of the mansion. What else would Patchouli have to do except for staying in the library if things return to the way they were before she met Marisa?

Marisa begins tossing books onto the counter. Patchouli forms stacks while Marisa practically tosses books at her. Eventually, all of the books which Marisa borrowed form neat stacks on the counter.

"Don't put this one back on the shelves. This book was so messed up! What were you thinking when you wrote this?" Marisa floats down and puts one last book in Patchouli's hands.

"I hope this hasn't soured your opinion of me."

"Of course it hasn't! But I don't feel comfortable reading anything out of this library anymore. What if I accidentally summon some monster and get raped?"

"That can't happen. I don't actually know how to summon the monsters in that story you just read."

"But even so, I can't bring myself to pull another book from these shelves ever again. I might come back here, just to say hello or for some small talk."

"That would be nice, maybe we could read together. Of course, nothing that could traumatize you as much as this thing did." Patchouli rests the rogue grimoire onto a nearby table. "I'll be putting this out of plain sight. You won't see this again, unless you want to."

"Trust me, I don't."

"I'm sure we'll look back on this day and laugh."

"I'm sure we will. Anyway, I'm going to go see Reimu. See you later!" Marisa flies off toward the Hakurei Shrine.

Moments pass and Patchouli looks at the trap she had set earlier. _Entrapment, or How to Deter Intruders_. "Honestly, I didn't think this would work." She begins to pull books off of the shelves, disarming the traps she set for Marisa.


End file.
